LIFE OF SAKURA
by Aoi to Sakura
Summary: by Sakura/Sakura, gadis yang hidupnya penuh luka dan kesedihan tapi tetap ceria dan bahagia. Kakaknya Sasori tiba-tiba datang dan memberi perintah untuk menikah.. Bagaimana kehidupannya nanti? Siapa calon suaminya? Silakan tunggu terus lanjutan cerita ini
1. Chapter 1

LIFE OF SAKURA

Chapter 1

Author : Sakura

Main Cast : Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura

Cast : Sasori Haruno, Itachi Uchiha,Yamanaka Ino, silakan cari sendiri...

OC's : Hana Tachibana, Tsubasa Haruno, Misaki Haruno

Genre : Romance, friendship, AT (Alternate Timeline), AU

Type : Chapter

Rating : PG-13, T

Disclamer : Naruto adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto. Sedangkan cerita, setting, alur adalah milik author. Ini merupakan cerita berdasarkan khayalan author yang nggak akan terwujud di dunia nyata. Jangan anggap terlalu serius cerita ini. Nikmati saja ceritanya, jika tak suka dengan cerita yang author buat sebaiknya tidak usah dibaca. Kalau ada kesamaan ide sama author lain itu benar-benar tak disengaja...

PD: Silakan beri aku kritikan, komentar ataupun pesan yang membangun. Aku akan sangat menghargai bila para readers berkenan melakukannya.

Salam Sakura

" _Kaa-san_ _gomen_...hiks...ne... _hontou_ ...hikss..ni go..menne...hikss..." ia terisak dalam tangisannya. Gadis bermata emerald itu merindukan sang Ibu. "Seharusnya _Kaa-san_ masih di sini, kenapa _Kaa-san_ pergi begitu cepat? Aku benci _Otou-san_ , hontou..." ia menatap sendu batu nisan yang berada di depannya. Bunga Lily tergelatak manis di sana.

" Ya.. _Ojii-san_! Kau itu harus segera berhenti minum sake mengerti? Kalau tidak _Ojii-san_ akan sering sakit-sakitan, kasihan istrimu mengurusimu. Lebih baik kau bekerja, kalau lagi ada stress alihkan dengan kegiatan yang bermanfaat," omel seorang gadis bername tag dr. Haruno Sakura, ia berbicara agak keras hingga menimbulkan keributan atau lebih tepatnya ia menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang di UGD. Yah bagi orang yang bekerja di Tokyo Internasional Hospital sudah terbiasa dengan tabiat sang dokter, meski begitu mereka hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat sang dokter yang berumur 25 tahunan tersebut.

" Hai _wakarimashita_ dokter, tapi itu sulit dokter. Dan dokter Haruno bisakah Anda sedikit memelankan suara Anda?" ucap _Ojii-san_ itu sedikit berhati-hati dalam berbicara. Ia sedikit malu karena hampir setiap hari diomeli oleh dr. Haruno.

"Dengarkan nasehat dr. Haruno sayang. Kau tak kasihan denganku, hm?" istri dari laki-laki itu memasang tatapan sebal ke arah suaminya. Tampaknya ia mulai jengah dengan kebiasaan sang suami.

" _Gomennasai_ kalau _Ojii-san_ bila kau tak diberi teguran keras, pasti _Ojii-san_ akan mengulangi perbuatanmu lagi. Aku sudah bosan setiap hari selalu menemui orang yang sama," dr. Haruno menatap tajam pasien –tersetianya- itu.

Beberapa suster memberi kode untuk tidak memperhatikan dokter dan pasien –pelanggan tetap- kepada orang-orang disekelilingnya.

" Astaga Sakura bisakah kau tidak marah setiap hari... Kau tahu? Kalau begini terus tekanan darahmu akan naik, aku bingung kenapa kau hobi sekali marah-marah? " oceh Yamanaka Ino sahabatnya sejak kecil. Ia hanya melengos dan memasang wajah datar mendengar ocehan sahabatnya.

" Wajarlah aku marah, setiap hari aku harus bertatap muka dengan orang yang sama. Huh..menyebalkan," gerutu dr. Haruno.

" Kau tak mau mengikut pesta?" tanya Ino hati-hati, ia tak ingin menyinggung perasaan sahabatnya. Sungguh dia hanya ingin tahu...

" Ino ku mohon..." nada lirihnya sudah cukup membuat mata Yamanaka Ino terpejam sebentar. Ia menyesal tak seharusnya ia..

" Ino i'm fine. Please hm? Aku baik-baik saja," Yah, gadis beriris emerald itu berusaha mungkin terlihat tegar. Ia tak ingin melihat wajah sang sahabat merasa bersalah. Gadis seperti musim semi itu menghela napas kasar.

" _Gomen_ _ne_ sakura..aku.."

" Tak apa Ino. Aku baik-baik saja sungguh. Aku pergi dulu," ia melengos pergi dengan senyuman pahit di sudut bibirnya. Oh dia tak ingin sahabatnya merasa bersalah. Kini hati dr. Haruno kembali sakit.

OH.. _Kami-sama_..

Rintikan air bening membasahi kaca jendela, tempat di mana seorang gadis menatap kosong di luar jendela. Sekelebat bayangan masa lalu terlintas dalam lamunannya.

Flashback On

 _"_ _Hallo keluarga Haruno di sini...dengan siapa saya berbicara?"_

 _"_ _Ini dari Rumah Sakit Tokyo. Ini tentang_ _Mebuki Haruno_ _..." jantung Sakura berdebar kencang. Tanpa sadar ia mencengkram ganggang telepon. Kami-sama, apa yang akan terjadi sekarang?_

 _"_ _Maaf ibu saya kenapa?"_

 _"_ _Ibu anda telah meninggal di taman TIH baru ssaja..Mohon anda segera ke rumah sakit sekarang."_

 _Braakk..._

 _Sakura menjatuhkan ganggang telepon yang dipegangnya, otaknya langsung kosong. Tubuhnya kaku seketika._

 _"_ _Kaa-san, ini tidak mungkin..." lirihnya setelah mencerna kata-kata yang didengarnya tadi..., tubuhnya langsung bergetar. Ia tidak percaya dengan berita yang tadi didengarnya. Itu pasti bohong.. Kaa-sannya tidak mungkin pergi meninggalkannya. Tanpa bisa ditahan lagi air matanya jatuh satu pe satu dan tangisnya meledak. Ia jatuh lemas di atas lantai rumahnya._

 _"_ _Kaa-san!" jeritnya kencang. Dunia terasa runtuh di sekitarnya._

 _TOKYO INTERNASIONAL HOSPITAL_

 _Seorang pemuda berambut merah berlarian di lorong rumah sakit, tampak ia kalang kabut mencari seseorang. Ia tidak memedulikan teriakan suster yang melarangnya. Setelah menemukan tempat yang dicarinya, mata tajamnya menemukan sesosok gadis berambut merah muda yang duduk di lantai dengan kepala terbenam di antara kedua lututnya yang di tekuknya._

 _"_ _Sakura.." panggilnya denga suara lirih. Hatinya teriris melihat imoutonya yang kini tak berdaya sama sekali. Dirinya takut untuk melihat ekspresi imoutonya sekarang. Ia mendekatinya karena adiknya tak kunjung bereaksi juga. Sungguh ia takkan pernah memaafkan ayah mereka sampai mati atau pun dunia ini berakhir sekali pun. Sekarang dia kehilangan ibu yang amat disayanginya dan imoutonya yang manis kini dia sanksi akan melihat adiknya tersenyum lepas lagi._

 _"_ _Imouto_ _yo_ _..." ulangnya sekali lagi. Pemuda itu melangkah, menyentuh lembut puncak kepala sang adik._

 _Barulah imoutounya meresponnya. Kepalanya terangkat perlahan. Dan pemuda itu mengerjap menyaksikan keadaan sang adik tersayang ynag begitu menyedihkan. Hatinya terasa begitu pedih, seperti tersayat oleh jutaan belati tajam dan panas. Di tambah lagi rasa sesak yang sangat menyiksa._

 _"_ _Sasori-nii..." mata Sakura yang menbengkak karena terlalu banyak mengeluarkan air mata mulai basah lagi. Bibirnya pun bergetar saat berucap tadi. Sasori –pemuda itu- kakak kandung Sakura tidak tahan melihat situasi seperti ini. Tanpa menunggu, ia segera memeluknya adiknya._

 _Akhirnya tangisan Sakura kembali pecah. Air mata yang sudah banyak tumpah itu kembali terurai. Bagaimana tidak, air mata sebanyak apapun yang dikeluarkan, tidak akan bisa menggantikan rasa sakit dan penyesalan karena ditinggal pergi orang yang dicintai._

 _Tangan Sasori bergerak mengelus punggung Sakura, tak terasa matanya ikut panas. Dia tak dapat menahan kesedihannya, karena ia juga merasa kehilangan Kaa-san yang disayanginya. Tapi ia harus tegar, sekarang dia yang harus menggantikan Kaa-sannya menjaga adiknya. Dia tak boleh menangis..._

 _"_ _Sakura_ _.. sudah kau terlalu banyak menangis," hanya itu yang bisa Sasori ucapkan._

 _Setelah cukup tenang, Sasori menemani Sakura untuk melihat_ _Ibu_ _mereka. Di ruangan itu ada beberapa sahabat mereka. Sakura tak kuasa menahan air mtanya lagi saat melihat_ _Ibu_ _nya sudah tidak bernyawa begitu pula Sasori, setegar apapun sekuat apapun dia berusaha untuk tabah menghadapi ini. Tetap saja hatinya sakit melihat Kaa-sannya telah meninggal, meninggalkan mereka berdua dan takkan pernah bersama lagi. Ino Yamanaka sahabat Sakura tak kuasa melihat sahabatnya menangis histeris, ia memeluk sahabatnya ikut menangis bersama Sakura. Dan pemuda rambut raven dengan mata sekelam malam – Itachi Uchiha- mencoba menenangakan sahabatnya, Sasori._

 _Kedua tangan Sakura menbekap erat mulutnya, namun ia tidak bisa menahan diri lagi. Sakura dan Sas_ _o_ _ri, dua saudara kandung itu menangis sejadi-jadinya sambil mendekap jenazah ibu mereka._

 _"_ _OKaa-san.." isaknya. Deidara yang berdiri di belakang pun menahan air matanya. Sebenarnya ia ingin menagis namun ditahannya._

 _Sebagai seseorang yang sejak kecil menyandang predikat sebagai sahabat baik Sakura. Ino dan Hinata merasa miris melihat Sakura menanis seperti. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Mereka memahami Sakura, meski gadis itu terlihat ceria, tapi hidupnya penuh kesedihan dan kesepian. Entah kapan mereka melihat senyuman bahagia nan lepas milik Sakura. Lama sekali mereka sangat merindukan senyum itu._

 _Sasori menyadarkan dirinya. Bahwa dia harus menjadi lebih kuat demi adiknya, dia berjanji akan selalu menjaga adiknya. Ia menarik Sakura dari Ino dan mendekapnya, membiarkan adiknya menangis di pelukannya. Ia menatap jenazah di depannya dengan penuh tekad._

 _OKaa-san aku berjanji akan selalu menjaga dan melindungi Sakura..._

 _Sasori membawa Sakura keluar dari ruangan. Sasori melihat adiknya goyah, ia hampir saja terjatuh. Buru-buru Sasori menahan tangannya._

 _"_ _Sakura.. ku mohon tegarlah. Onii-chan berjanji akan selalu melindungimu.."_

 _Sakura terdiam. Pandangannya kosong. Roh Sakura seakan sudah melayang dari raganya._

 _"_ _Kenapa.. nii-chan.." terdengar Sakura mulai berkata, ekspresinya sangat memilukan._

 _"_ _Kenap_ _a_ _kaa-chan melakukan ini pada kita.." lirihnya lemah. Sejak dulu adiknya sangat dekat dengan ibunya. Dengan segenap tenaga yang dimilikinya, Sasori memegang tangan Sakura mencoba membuat adiknya berdiri tegak._

 _"_ _Sakura.." ke dua sahabatnya mengambil alih peran Sasori. Mereka memeluk erat Sakura._

 _"_ _Nii-chan aku membenci_ _Toui-san_ _sangat. Aku takkan pernah memaafkannya.." lirihnya berat. Nada bicara adiknya membuatnya bungkam. Sasori menetapkan hatinya untuk membenci ayahnya sendiri seumur hidupnya.._

 _#PEMAKAMAN.._

 _"_ _Kaa-san..hiks... jangan tinggalkan aku..hikss.. Kaa-san...hiks.." Sakura menangis dalam isakan yang cukup kencang, menatap sebuah batu nisan di hadapannya. Tangisan pilunya membuat orang-orang disekitarnya merasa kasihan dan turut bersedih.._

 _"_ _Saku-chan sudah Nak.." wanita dewasa berambut panjang hitam mengelus pelan punggungnya. Tapi gadis kecil itu menepis kasar._

 _"_ _Apa yang_ _O_ _baa-san lakukan di sini.." ia mengelap kasar. Membalik tubuhnya menatap tajam sosok wanita dewasa di depannya. Ia menatap dengan tatapan kebencian._

 _"_ _Aku benci_ _O_ _baa-san. Karena sikap egois Otou-san dan obaa-san..hiks.. Kaa-san hiks.. harus meninggalkanku. Selamanya aku takkan pernah menganggap Kizashi Haruno ayahku lagi hikss.. Aku Sakura Haruno detik ini juga mengundurkan diri menjadi putrinya.. Pergi kalian dari sini kalian tak pantas di sini.." gadis itu semakin terisak dalam tangisannya. Memandang benci dan tatapan dendam dua orang di depannya._

 _"_ _Sebaiknya Otou.. ah bukan Tuan Besar Haruno yang Terhormat saya persilakan untuk meninggalkan pemakaman ini. Dan satu lagi saya Sasori Haruno juga mengundurkan dirinya menjadi putra Anda," ia menatap tajam ayahnya._

 _"_ _Hah ... maafkan ayah Sakura.. Sasori," pasangan itu meninggalkan pemakaman dengan sejuta perasaan bersalah di hati mereka._

 _#Setelah Pemakaman_

 _Sakura masih terisak juga di depan pusara sang ibu. Sasori, Ino, Itachi, Hinata, Neji, Deidara, dan Konan memandang sendu Sakura. Mereka meminta Sakura agar pulang dan beristirahat tapi dia tetap menolak tegas._

 _"_ _Aku masih merindukan Kaa-san nii-chan.." jawabnya. Ia tetap bertahan di sana. Mereka pun dengan setia menungguinya. Ikut duduk di sampingnya. Pandangan Sakura melayang jauh pada kenangannya bersama keluarganya pada saat masih kecil beberapa tahun silam. Begitu bergembira ia waktu itu. Semua itu kini hanyalah potongan dari film kehidupannya yang tidak mungkin bisa diputar ulang.. Sasori menatapi Sakura yang tak bergeming dari posisinya. Pandangannya kini tertuju pada topi rajutan yang dipakai adiknya, dia juga punya karena ibunya yang membuatkan ini untuk mereka pada saat natal beberapa tahun lalu.._

 _"_ _Aku ingin sekali mendengar Kaa-san bilang_ _'_ _Sakura, aku juga merindukanmu..' "_

 _Perlahan dari langit kelabu itu, turun butir-butir kristal bening pertanda musim semi sudah tiba, Sasori mendongak ke atas kumpulan awan telah membentuk warna gelap menutupi cakrawala dan kontras dengan suasana pemakaman saat ini. Udara dingin menusuk kulit tak terselimuti kain berbahan tebal hingga merasuk ke dalam tulang._

 _"_ _OKaa-san, sepertinya musim semi tahun ini adalah musim semi tersulit dalam hidupku," lirih Sakura.._

Flashback End

Krieet...

Pintu ruangan terbuka, masuklah sesosok pemuda berusia sekitar 30-an bersama seorang wanita dewasa di belakangnya. Sakura pun membalik tubuhnya.

" Saso- _nii_ , Hana- _nee_..." Sakura berlari kecil memeluk mereka bergantian, rasa rindu menguar dari dirinya. Sakura tersenyum cerah menutupi sepenggal kesedihan yang tadi terlintas dalam lamunannya.

" _Imo_ _u_ _to_ -ku tambah cantik sekali," puji Sasori sembari duduk di sofa di ruangan adiknya.

" _Arigatou_ _Onii-chan_ , aku tersanjung sekali," Hana terkeheh pelan melihat pemandangan tak asing di depannya. Interaksi Haruno bersaudara yang dapat membuat hati semua orang menghangat seketika.

" Hana- _nee_ , kenapa Tsubasa dan Misaki tak diajak?" tanya Sakura tentang ke dua keponakan laki-lakinya, yang memandang predikat kembar tapi tak serupa.

" Mereka ingin ke rumah neneknya, makanya mereka tak bisa datang."

" Sakura.." suara berat kakaknya berubah serius. Kala itu juga Sakura menghentikan obrolannya bersama sang kakak ipar.

" Akhir bulan ini kau akan menikah!" titah Sasori yang tidak bisa diganggu gugat.

" _Nani_?" saat itu juga Sakura gadis berambut merah muda itu melebarkan matanya ia terkejut mendengar ucapan atau lebih tepatnya perintah dari kakaknya yang tak dapat ditolak.

*****TSUZUKU*****

Sakura, gadis yang hidupnya penuh luka dan kesedihan tapi tetap ceria dan bahagia. Kakaknya Sasori tiba-tiba datang dan memberi perintah untuk menikah.. Bagaimana kehidupannya nanti? Siapa calon suaminya? Silakan tunggu terus lanjutan cerita ini.


	2. Chapter 2

LIFE OF SAKURA

Chapter 2

Author : Sakura

Main Cast : Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura

Cast : Sasori Haruno, Itachi Uciha,Yamanaka Ino, silakan cari sendiri...

OC's :

Genre : Romance, friendship, AT (Alternate Timeline), AU, OOC

Type : Chapter

Rating : PG-13, T

Disclamer : Naruto adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto. Sedangkan cerita, setting, alur adalah milik author. Ini merupakan cerita berdasarkan khayalan author yang nggak akan terwujud di dunia nyata. Jangan anggap terlalu serius cerita ini. Nikmati saja ceritanya, jika tak suka dengan cerita yang author buat sebaiknya tidak usah dibaca. Kalau ada kesamaan ide sama author lain itu benar-benar tak disengaja...

Raut wajah Sakura berubah terkejut, bagaimana tidak? Kakaknya seorang Sasori Haruno tiba-tiba memberi perintah tentang sebuah pernikahan. Baginya ini seperti terkena bom nuklir dari Korea Selatan. Ok Sakura mulai berlebihan. Tetap saja hal ini tak bisa diterima. Sejak kapan _O_ _nii-chan_ nya mengurusi atau bisa dibilang ikut campur dengan urusan asrama yang termasuk dalam masalah pribadinya.

" _Onii-chan_ bercanda kan? Menikah? Itu tak mungkin," ucapnya masih dengan tatapan tak percaya ke arah kakaknya.

" Maaf _Imouto_ , _O_ _nii-chan_ sama sekali tak bercanda. Kau harus menikah akhir bulan ini," titahnya dengan sikap angkuhnya, bahkan atmosfir tegang mereka dapat dirasakan Hana, istri Sasori. Tentu saja dia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, karena dalam hal ini sang suami telah membuat keputusan besar terkait adik iparnya.

" Kakak tahu sendiri aku tak suka jika orang lain mencampuri urusan privasiku," ucapnya dengan nada tajam, ia memandang tak suka bila kakaknya mulai seenaknya.

" Sakura aku kakakmu bukan orang lain... Dan hal ini keputusan mutlak tak bisa dibantah!" Sasori sedikit meninggikan suaranya tampak ada nada ketegasan dalam ucapannya. Ia melengos pergi tanpa memberikan penjelasan lengkap pada sang adik...

 _Aisshh.. kenapa kakaknya tiba-tiba jadi menyebalkan seperti ini huh? Menyebalkan! Astaga, aku sudah berumur 25 tahun, bukan anak kecil lagi.. Hah sebenarnya apa sih yang dipikirkan kakaknya... batin nya sebal._

" Sakura, kakakmu punya alasannya. Sebaiknya nanti kau makan malam di rumah utama," suara lembut kakak iparnya menyadarkannya dari gerutuan tak jelas di dalam hatinya. Ia menghela napas kasar.

" _Hai_ _wakarimashita_ Hana _nee-chan_. _Arigatou_ ," ia kembali menatap butiran kristal bening tanpa warna melalui jendela berkaca.

" _Nee-chan_ pergi dulu. Sampai bertemu nanti malam!" Sakura hanya membalas dengan gumaman saja. Tak mengalihkan sedikit pun pandangannya dari objek yang diamatinya.

# UCHIHA MANSION

Suasana hening dan sepi menyelimuti bangunan besar berasitektur Europe-Classic. Tak ada sedikitpun kegiatan di sana. Mungkin jika kalian lebih dekat lagi, ada suara keributan dari Manshion besar milki keluarga Uchiha itu. Suara helaan napas frustai, suara tegas tanpa dibantah, dan kesunyian beberapa orang. Madara Uchiha, pemilik kerajaan Uchiha duduk angkuh dan dengan wibawanya mengumpulkan seluruh anggota keluarganya. Ia menatap tajam sesosok pemuda berambut raven beriris onyx.

" _Nani_? Apa maksud _O_ _jii_ _-san_?" suaranya tampak frustasi. Ia memandang tak percaya ke arah kakeknya sang penguasa Uchiha Kingdom.

" Kau akan menikah akhir bulan ini, Harus!" ultimatum besar menimpa Sasuke Uchiha anak ke dua dari pasangan Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto. Adik dari Uchiha Itachi itu menatap geram sang kakek. Kenapa kakeknya harus mencampuri hubungan asmaranya... batinnya diliputi kekesalan.

" Sasuke kau harus mematuhinya. Kakek adalah orang terpenting dalam hidup kita," Itachi menatap tajam adiknya, kali ini dia tak dapat membantu karena hal ini merupakan permintaan sang kakek.

" Kanapa tidak Itachi- _nii_ saja? Dia juga cucu _O_ _jii_ _-san_. Kenapa harus aku?" ia memasang wajah stoick meski sebenarnya tidak bisa menutupi kekesalannya, tangan mengepal, dan raut wajahnya terpaksa dibuat sedatar mungkin.

" Sasuke, kakakmu telah memiliki tunangan, kau ingat? Dan aku tak ingin mendengar penolakanmu lagi!" sang kakek meninggalkan ruangan dan membuat si bungsu Uchiha semakin geram.

" _Gomen_ _ne_ , kami harap kau menuruti keinginan kakekmu," Uchiha Mikoto menghela napas dia juga tak mampu berbuat apapun. Sasuke pun memilih meninggalkan mansion Uchiha dan pergi mengendarai ferrarinya.

" _Otou-san, Okaa-san_ apakah ini akan baik-baik saja?" gumam Itachi dia juga pasrah melihat kakek dan sang adik sama-sama keras kepala.

" Entahlah.. tapi Kaa-san berharap perempuan yang dijodohkan oleh kakekmu dapat merubahnya kembali seperti semula," ucap Mikoto sang ibu penuh pengharapan.

At night

" Hah.. ini sulit. Sasori- _nii_ kali ini benar-benar serius. Apa aku terima saja pejodohan ini? Lagipula mungkin hanya ini yang dapat aku lakukan untuk _Onii-chan_. Tapi aku masih..." Sakura mondar-mandir di apartemen minimalisnya, dia telah meminta izin pulang cepat. Ia pun mengambil ponsel Samsung Galaxy X4nya dan mengirim pesan kepada sahabat-sahabatnya.

" Forehead!" suara panggilan atau lebih seperti lengkingan itu menyeruak disela-sela lantunan suara DJ Starlight Club. Gadis bernampilan cukup seksi dengan belahan dada cukup rendah diikuti gadis bersurai indigo mengenakan pakaian yang bisa dibilang jauh kata seksi –anggun-.

"Huft... Ino pig, Hinata- _chan_. Aku disini," Sakura berkata cukup keras karena dia menyadari sekarang ia berada di klub malam dan ditengah-tengahnya suara lagu dan permainan DJ sangat ramai dan banyak pengunjung yang menggila di sana. Ia juga berda di lantai ke dua. Ino dan Hinata melangkah ke lantai atas.

" Kau kenapa forehead?" seraya mendudukan patatnya manisnya di dekat Sakura. Hinata heran, setahu dia Sakura palin tidak suka jika dia harus berurusan yang namanya klub malam dan entah mengapa malam ini sahabatnya itu meminta dia dan Ino untuk pergi ke sini.

" Sakura- _chan_ tak biasanya kau kemari," bertender menawarkan minuman dan pilihan mereka hanya pinot girigo, anggur yang punya kadar alkohol rendah.

" Aku dijodohkan!" teriakan frustasi Sakura menggema di telinga mereka. Mereka tercengang, seorang Sakura Haruno dijodohkan. Wah ini adalah hal yang langka. Tapi saat mereka fokus dengan ucapan Sakura, saat itu mereka tersadar...

" _Nani_?Dijodohkan?" ucap mereka serentak, menatap tak percaya sahabat mereka. Ino dan Hinata beribu pertanyaaan masuk ke pikiran masing-masing

" Hah... begitulah. Aku masih bingung apakah aku akan menuruti Saso- _nii_ atau menolaknya? Kalian tahu sendiri Saso- _nii_ kakakku yang amat aku sayangi," ia menegak pinot girigo dengan anggun. Keheningan menyelimuti kediaman mereka.

" Sebaiknya kau menerimanya Sakura- _chan_ ," tiba-tiba Hinata memecah kesunyian dengan jawaban spontan tapi terdengar tegas.

" ? " Ino dan Sakura sama – sama terkejut dan menolehkan pandangan mereka meuju Hinata . Hinata yang menyadari tengah ditatap hanya merona malu, untung saja klub malam ini gelap jadi dapat menutupi rona wajahnya.

" Ah..i-tu maksud-ku. Sasari- _nii_ adalah seseorang yang selalu mementingkan Sakura dalam hidupnya. Dan menurut-ku Sakura harus menerima patuh perjodo-han i-ni," Hinata menghembuskan napas setelah berbicara mengenai perjodohan itu.

" Yah kupikir begitu, arigatou ne Hinata- _chan_. Aku akan ke lantai bawah," ia berjalan menuju lantai bawah. Lantai yang lebih ramai, lantai ke dua cenderung untuk bersantai dan mengobrol bersama teman-teman.

Sakura berjalan menuju tempat bertender dan meminta satu botol wine sejenis pinot girigo. Ia duduk dibangku tinggi yang ada di meja bar sambil menunggu. Sakura sesekali menggoyangkan tubuhnya mengikuti alunan lagu yang berbunyi di klub malam itu. Beberapa orang di lantai dansa tengah berjoget ria mengiringi alunan musik beat dari DJ.

" Menyebalkan, seharusnya aku tidak pergi ke sini. Lebih baik ke Museum of Konoha Art," ia sedikit mengeluhkan keputusannya datang ke klub. Well apa boleh buat yang terjadi biarlah terjadi.

" Sialan! _O_ _jii_ _-san_ benar-benar membuatku gila!"

Kepala Sakura berputar cepat ke arah seruan di sampingnya. Tampaknya ada seseorang yang sedang mengumpat. Ia sepertinya mabuk, rambut ravennya tampak berantakan karena beberapa kali diacak-acak sendiri oleh tangannya. Dan di tangannya ada segelas minuman red wina berkadar alkohol tinggi. Tanpa sadar Sakura terus memperhatikannya. Wajahnya tidak terlihat karena rambut raven yang berantakan menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Yang jelas dia laki-laki yang tampan. Kepalanya pun menunduk seperti hendak terjatuh. Oh astaga, dia memang hendak tetapi benar-benar akan jatuh!

" Ahh.. untunglah. Dia berat," dengan gerakan gesit Sakura segera menahan bahu pria itu yang hampir saja tersungkur di lantai. Sakura dengan sekuat tenaga menempatkan tubuh pria itu hingga kepalanya tersandar di meja.

" Astaga.. dasar pria! Suka sekali mabuk tidak jelas di klub..." Sakura mencoba melihat wajah si pria, saat dia menatap wajahnya. Saat itu juga ia tersentak, dia mengenal pria ini..

 _Oh no, Sasuke Uchiha! Ah ini bercanda kan?_

" _Chotto_ apakah kau tahu dia di sini dengan siapa?" bertender melirik pria yang ditunjuk Sakura, yang tengah tak sadarkan diri.

" Biasanya dia bersama teman-temannya. Tapi sepertinya kali ini dia datang sendiri."

" Setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu kau berubah banyak ya Sasu- _chan_ ," gumam Sakura tanpa sadar susdut bibirnya melengkungkan senyuman manis tipis. Sakura membenarkan rambut Sasuke yang berantakan. Ternyata teman kecilnya bertambah tampan ah bukan bertambah lagi tapi semakin tampan.

" Kenapa kau bisa mabuk seperti ini Sasu- _chan_?" bertender itu mengeryit bingung. Karena tak ada sekalipun gadis yang berani memanggil Sasuke, anak bungsu Uchiha Kingdom dengan nama kecilnya diberi surffix – _chan_.

" Maaf kamu... Juugo- _san_ dapatkah kamu membantuku ke salah satu ruangan khusus di klub ini?" tanya Sakura sedikit membaca name tag bertender itu. Sakura membaringkan Sasuke di sofa di salah satu ruangan khusus dibantu bertender yang ternyata bernama Juugo.

" _Arigatou ne_ ," Sakura membuka beberapa kancing bagian atas kemeja yang dipakai Sasuke agar ia tidak sesak. Ia tampat gelisah dan wajahnya penuh dengan keringat.

 _Sepertinya kau mimpi buruk ya Sasu-chan..._

Sakura mengambil tissue yang tersedia di atas meja dan mengelap peluh di pelipis pria itu. Sesekali Sakura termangu menatapi wajah tampan pria itu, meskipun raut wajahnya tidak tenang tapi dia masih terlihat mempesona.

 _Sasu-chan kau semakin mempesona kau tahu? Yah , mungkin dulu kau tak terlalu mengenalku, tapi satu hal yang ku ingat waktu itu ketika kita masih satu sekolah adalah suatu hari nanti aku dapat menjadi pengantin wanitamu. Mimpi konyol, kuanggap begitu, karena kau tak pernah sedetik pun menganggapku ada. Seperti bayangan dalam cahaya keemasan, yang akan selalu meliputi tanpa bisa menyentuh cahaya itu..._

Sakura tersenyum sendiri mengingat mimpi waktu masa kecilnya. Ah lama sekali ia tidak tersenyum seperti ini.

 _Bertemu denganmu membuatku banyak tersenyum Sasu-chan aku harap kebetulan selanjutnya kau dapat membuatku tersenyum... Lagi.._

Ia menggelengkan kepala cepat, terlalu bermimpi takutnya ketika nanti jatuh kau akan merasa sakit.

" Ah aku ingat Sai- _nii_ , bukankah dia sepupu Sasuke?" ia lalu mengambil ponsel Sasuke dan mencari nomor Sai. Setelah menemukannya ia menelponnya.

" Halo... Sai di sini," seseorang di ujung sana menjawabnya. Namun belum Sakura membuka mulutnya pria yang mengangkat ponsel itu, menerjangnya dengan rentetan kata-kata panjang.

 _Sai-nii ternyata masih seperti dulu ya.. Terlalu khawatir dengan seseorang..._

"...astaga kau di mana? Itachi- _nii_ mencarimu bodoh. Segeralah pulang kalau ada masalah bilang saja padaku. Sekarang pulanglah Sasuke Uchiha!"

" Sai- _nii_ berisik! Nggak berubah ya kamu Sai _nii_ ," ucap Sakura sambil mengamati wajah tampan Sasuke.

" Tunggu! Sai- _nii_! Suara ini? Ah.. Sakura?" Sai agak tersentak pasalnya ia telah lama sekali tidak berbicara apalagi bertemu setelah Sasori dan Sakura pindah. Dan paling yang membuatnya terkejut adalah fakta tentang Sasuke, sepupunya sedang bersama Sakura. Uwwaaah.. Ini hebat pikirnya.

" Iya Sai- _nii_. Aku Sakura. O _nii_ - _chan_ bisakah kau menjemput Sasu-ch..maksudku Sasuke di Starlight Club? Dia kutemukan pingsan di sini," ia sedikit gugup hampir saja ia menyebut Sasuke dengan Sasu- _chan_.

" _Nani_? Okay aku segera menjemputnya. By the way, kenapa kau bersama Sasuke?"

" Hanya saja aku kebetulan sedang hang out bersama teman-teman."

" Oh gitu, tunggu sebentar aku akan ke sana. Senang berjumpa kembali denganmu Saku- _chan_."

" Hai, Sai- _nii_. _Domo_.." Sakura bermaksud pergi, tiba-tiba tangan Sasuke menahannya dengan menggenggam erat oergelangan tangannya. Sakura kaget, secepat mungkin ia menoleh. Dia kira Sasuke siuman, ternyata tidak. Matanya tetap tertutup. Tapi kenapa Sasuke bisa menahan tangannya?

" Jangan pergi..." lirihnya dengan suara pelan, mirip igauan. Ia memang mengigau, berbicara tidak jelas, matanya tertutup, dan alisnya bertautan seperti kebingungan. Sakura kembali duduk, ia cemas akan keadaan Sasuke.

" Sasu- _chan_. Aku takkan pergi, tenanglah hm?" Sakura berbisik di telinga Sasuke dengan suara lembut, dan Sasuke pun perlahan-lahan lebih tenang. Tak lama terdengar suara pintu terbuka dengan satu sentakan cepat hingga menimbulkan suara gaduh.

" Mana Sasuke..." teriaknya kencang. Sakura sampai terperanjat dan cepat berdiri.

" Sai- _nii_ , bisakah kau kecilkan volume suaramu?" Sakura seraya memapah Sasuke untuk diambil alih oleh Sai.

" _Gomen...gomen_.. Dia pasti ada masalah lagi. Arigatou ne Sakura sudah menolongnya. Kau tambah semakin cantik dan lebih terkesan anggun."

" Arigatou atas pujiannya.. Aku pergi dulu Sai- _nii_.." Sakura buru-buru pergi meninggalkan dua orang pria itu. Ia harus menemui Ino dan Hinata, mereka pasti khawatir.

" Em.. _Jaa mata ne_..."

" Ino! Hinata!" teriaknya seraya mendekati mereka di kursi merah maroon yang mencerminkan klub itu.

" Kau ke mana saja? Kami kelimpungan mencarimu," omel Ino agak berlebihan. Ia memandang sebal Sakura.

" _Gomen...gomen_..." tiba-tiba ponsel Sakura bergetar.

 _From : Hana-nee_

 _Sakura kau di mana? Cepatlah pulang_

" Dari siapa?" tanya Hinata sibuk menjelajahi orang-orang di lantai dansa.

" Hana-nee. Come on Girls! We go home."

" Of course..." Ino dan Sakura meninggalkan bangku tersebut, tapi mereka tersadar bahwa Hinata tak ada. Mereka menoleh ke belakang dan menatap Hinata yang masih belum beranjak dari bangku, dan sibuk memandang kumpulan orang berdansa di lantai dansa.

" Naruto- _kun_ kau berubah ya," gumamnya memandangi seorang pria berambut pirang di lantai dansa. Yang kini tengah berdansa atau lebih tepatnya sedang menari erotis dengan seorang wanita berpakaian seksi. Ia memandang sendu pemandangan di sana.

 _Kenapa kau berubah, Naruto-kun?_

******TSUZUKU******

Kalau sudah dibaca tolong tinggalkan kritikan dan pesan yang membangun dan maaf kalau banyak typosnya. Aku masih penulis amatir dan jika feelnya kurang dapet maaf ya.


End file.
